elite_factionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sap Core Legion
is a corporate Alliance player group on the fringe of the Bubble, controlling more than 50 star systems. It is one of the largest Alliance player group. About What started as a small group off CMDR’s seeking to band together to help the Alliance, has come to be one of the larger Alliance factions with a robust team of capable pilots from all professions pushing SCL influence over their sector of space. Sap Core Legion started as an Xbox player group that has since found CMDRs across all platforms. Each CMDR is an independent pilot who contributes as much as they desire to SCL’s benefit and to join in the camaraderie that comes with flying in a wing. Systems * 58 Epsilon Herculis * Heike * Muracing * Marralteki Structure Timeline July 3302 * The Sap Core Legion, a group of steadfast Alliance supporters pledged to Prime Minister Mahon, decisively won an election to control the 58 Epsilon Herculis system. “58 Ep” is a favorite of miners for its pristine metallic rings. Ever since Prime Minister Mahon expanded into HR 6328, only 18 light years away, local miners and traders began to defect to the Alliance for the trade bonus less than one jump away. The regional councilor's office released statement congratulating the members of the Sap Core Legion for tirelessly campaigning during the election. “Having an active Alliance corporation will not only lower the administrative costs of this region at the edge of the Alliance bubble, but continue the boom in its diverse economy, which has everything from a large high-tech system in Muracing to the rare Ceremonial Tea found only in the Heike system.” The pilots of the Sap Core Legion welcome other Commanders to profit from mining and trading in 58 Epsilon Herculis. One Sap Core CMDR explained, “The Alliance’s ethos is that everyone should earn a good living without being hassled; I don’t care what flag pops up on the sensor panel. If you’re clean, you’re welcome." * 2nd September 3302 The HIP 113812 Herald: Humanitarian Crisis Tearing Down Political Barriers In times of crisis and despair, with the system plunging into chaos, a raging civil war and a serious famine crisis, help is coming from the most unexpected of places. A small wing of Commanders bearing the flag of the Independent Alliance of Systems has been seen shipping loads of food, aid, and relief packages into Encke Dock and Bertin Bastion, even while being shrugged on by some of the local imperials. The flight leader, CMDR Fozzimus, commented: "It's the least we can do... we haven't been able to help every single system in need, but standing idle is not something me and squad are willing to do." When questioned about the political consequences of their actions, the wing replied that there are more important issues to be dealt with than the icons and colors painted on their ships. The local authorities released an official note thanking every commander assisting. * May 3303 Sap Core Legion assumes control of the Heike system and the Heike ceremonial tea. Talks begin with starting a CG to set up a base and/or megaship to serve as a hospital for Cerberus Plague victims should it ever come back. 11th October 3303 * Beginning of 3304 The area around Sap Core Legion saw an increase in Thargoid activity that came to a head in the Muracing system, January 3304. For weeks the Thargoids had been infesting systems just outside Sap Core's influence. Many CMDR's flocked to repel the invaders but were met with failure as system after system fell. However, once Thargoids were detected in the high tech system of Muracing, the response was fierce. Thargoids were cleared from the system January 22. Many brave Alliance CMDR's came to aid and a turning point was reached. * August 3304 Sap Core Legion was approved for a Community Goal commodity drive to build a medical research installation in the Heike system. Heike is the home of ceremonial Heike Tea, an item that is the only known cure for the Cerberus Plague, a devastating epidemic that affected over 30 systems in the early parts of 3301. Gallery Sap_Core_1.png|Sap Core Legion Photo Sap_Core_Sun.gif|Sap Core Legion Sun add images if you have any. References External links Category:Factions Category:Alliance Category:Corporate Category:Mega Category:Bubble Category:Mahon